wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Tsunami
Tsunami 'is a SeaWing and a dragonet of the Prophecy. She is the main character in The Lost Heir, the second book in the series. The Dragonet Prophecy Tsunami was brought to the Talons of Peace by a Seawing named Webs, who stole her egg from the Royal Hatchery. She grew up with resentment and anger towards the guardians about keeping them locked up away from the world. She constantly interrupted the fights between Clay and Kestrel, ones that usually ended up harming Clay badly. Eventually, she was granted her wish when escape became a necessity after Morrowseer declared that Glory must be exterminated because she was an unsuitable replacement for the murdered Skywing. After thwarting an attempt to kill Glory, she was chained to the wall to learn a lesson after back talking the guardians and Morrowseer. After Clay managed to escape down the underground river, she escaped with the help of Sunny and Starflight, and saved Clay from having his scales dissolved. The chains dislocated her wing joint, almost killing her after they came over a waterfall out of the mountain. After Clay fixed it, they encountered Queen Scarlet, whom they escaped by impaling her tail to the ground. This later resulted in their capture and imprisonment. During their confinement, she proved to be very tempremental and would lash out at any outsider. Due to this, she was extra chained and isolated. After Clay denouncing her as just another Seawing, he was forced to fight Fjord. In a futile distraction, she flung herself off her ledge, nearing choking to death and nearly dragging all the other nearby prisoners down with her. However, it gave Glory enough time to kill Fjord. She was taken away after songs about the prophecy, and was cowed even by Burn. She was the most distrustive of Peril, preferring to stay far away. She later was forced to fight a mad Seawing, scavengers, and nearly Icewings, only to be interrupted by Morrowseer saving Starflight. She and the rest managed to escape with the aid of Peril, and they decided to go and search for their parents. After realizing Clay had hurt Glory, she planned a trick to make him think she left for good. After Glory and Clay returned from looking for his parents, they proceeded to the Sea Kingdom to meet Tsumani's mother, Queen Coral. Personality Tsunami was fiercely independent, and a fighter. She was not afraid to voice her opinion, even to the ferocious Kestrel. She also resented the fact that they were held captive by the Talons of Peace, and then by Queen Scarlet; she valued her freedom and independence highly. However, she was also fiercely devoted to her friends and would not do anything to hurt them; she refused to hurt Starflight when Queen Scarlet pitted them against each other. She was also fiercely protective; she managed to distract an Icewing from killing Clay in a battle by throwing herself off the pinnacle she was chained to, an almostsuicidal move with wing clips on. In The Lost Heir she begins to be nicer later in the book and her friends are all suprised by this change in her. She may also have feelings for Clay, though it is more likely she has feelings for a SeaWing named Riptide whom she met in the Seawing Kingdom. Although she was jealous because of Peril's feelings towards Clay. Quotes ''"You're a handsome idiot." -Tsunami to Clay, during their attempted escape before Peril betrayed them. ''"You are a delusional squid-brain." '''To Riptide when they first met. ''"Maybe I should stop listening to my first instincts." - After her failed Aquatic lesson with Whirlpool. "Alright, Squid brain." -''Tsunami said to Riptide in Aquatic, when he wanted to fight at the end of the book. "''I will protect."-Tsunami to Queen Coral in Aquatic, about protecting her younger sister (Auklet's) egg. Relationships Clay He is a young Mudwing, and Tsunami seems to have feelings for him. Tsunami and Clay have known each other since they hatched, and are very trusting and comfortable around each other. Clay attempted to break Tsunami and the other dragonets' eggs upon hatching, leading to the belief of Kestrel that he attacked them. Tsunami describes Clay and Sunny as being "the most trustworthy members of the group." She had a crush on him, but then she was more interested in Riptide, and she came to realize that Clay thinks of the rest of the Dragonets of Prophecy as siblings. She still shows feelings for Clay. Starflight A young Nightwing. Very philosophical and quite smart. He is often shushed up by Tsunami because of his constant lecturing. In The Lost Heir, Tsunami is often annoyed when he tries to take command of the group. Tsunami and Starflight have known each other since they hatched, same as the other Dragonets of Destiny. In the Lost Heir, Tsunami states that she had a crush on Starflight before she found out he was a know-it-all and could be very annoying. This is shown when Tsunami hugs him and defends him in the SkyWing arena. Glory Tsunami is shown to be constantly annoyed by Glory's mood and sarcasm. However, her and Glory have known each other since hatching, and often aid each other. This showed when Glory helps Tsunami formulate an escape plan, and also when Tsunami tricks Clay and Sunny into thinking that Glory left the brigade to go by herself. She also describes her as possibly the "least trustworthy", since she has poison spit. Sunny Tsunami seems to think of Sunny as a little sister, being the last to hatch. She is concerned for the well-being of Sunny. Like the other dragonets, Tsunami has known Sunny since they hatched. Tsunami considers Sunny and Clay "the most trustworthy members of the group." Peril Tsunami was wary and jealous of Peril, because of her and Clay's friendship. When Peril tries to burn her chains, Tsunami is hesitant and at first tells her to get away. When the Dragonets are leaving the Sky Kingdom, Tsunami tells Clay and Peril to speed up the touching good-bye. Kestrel Tsunami was not very afraid of Kestrel in training. She seems to be the one that dislikes Kestrel the most, second only to Glory. She doesn't want to go back and save Kestrel, but does anyway because of Clay insistence. Tsunami still shows dislike towards her mentor when they are leaving the Sky Kingdom, taking a threatening step towards her before Kestrel flies away. Queen Coral Queen Coral is Tsunami's mother, and is very overprotective of Tsunami and her other daughters. While Tsunami mostly adores her mother, she often questions her mothers' ways of ruling and judgement, and is sometimes even frightened by them. Gill Gill is Tsunami's father, killed in the Skywing arena by his own daughter although Tsunami never knew he was her father until Queen Coral told her.However, gill was partly killed by Queen Scarlet and the SkyWings, who took away his water for months and made him sick, weak, and desperate. Riptide Riptide was the first Seawing Tsunami met when she went into the ocean. She thought of him as handsome and even thought of marrying him instead of Whirlpool. He taught her some Aquatic at one point, and saved her when she was being attacked by an unknown Seawing who was later revealed to be Whirlpool. He later admits that he has been working with the Talons of Peace, Tsunami is upset that Riptide lied to her, but Tsunami is slowly, but surely, falling for Riptide. Whirlpool Whirlpool attempts to teach Tsunami Aquatic, but proves to be a terrible teacher. Queen Coral wishes for Whirlpool to be King of the Seawings when Tsunami or Anemome is Queen. Tsunami is shown to despise Whirlpool, preferring Riptide over him. Whirlpool also tried to kill Tsunami because he did not want to marry her. This is proven when Anenome summons him, using her animus powers that he taught her. Anemone Tsunami's younger sister. At first, Tsunami is disappointed that she has a sister, and thus, another heir to compete with. Later, though, Tsunami bonds with Anemone and they trust each other like friends. This is shown when Anemone aids the dragonets in their escape. Shark Shark is Tsunami's uncle, but Tsunami hates him. She believes he is responsible for the death of the heirs, such as when he gave Tortoise a break from guarding the eggs,but it is soon shown that her opinion, however, is not true when she finds that Orca's enchanted statue is the assasin. Shark is shown to not trust the Dragonets of Destiny, wanting to kill them. This enrages Tsunami very much. Category:Characters Category:Dragonet of Prophecy Category:Dragon Monarchs Category:Seawings Category:Arena Combatants Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:DS Characters